


Case Gone Cold

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Sexting, Size Kink, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Sam's busy on a case while Dean seems to be....busy with something else. What'll happen when Dean asks for Sam's help?





	Case Gone Cold

"Sam come in here!"

Sam rolled his eyes taking a break from scanning down the pages of an old book for an artifact they were trying to find. Dean had already distracted Sam twice the first time was him basically throwing Sam out to go pick up beer and when he came back Dean had hidden his laptop. Because apparently, he was still twelve.

"No Dean I am busy, you know, working on a case" Sam exclaimed.

After not being able to retrieve his laptop Sam decided to start examining books in order to find the artifact. It was too old to be searched for online anyway so going to the Bunker's books was the best bet.

"Seriously Sam I need you to do a favour for me" Dean called from his room upstairs.

Sam gritted his teeth and huffed out an annoyed breath. His brother was getting on his very last nerve and he swore to god that if this wasn't important he was going to chain up Dean in their dungeon. He moved back in his chair exaggeratedly causing a loud squeak to echo through the room. His brain was buzzing with the information they had already collected about this most recent case. People were falling in love and their relationships all ended deadly. Already there had been three new couples found dead in their homes no trace of any supernatural behaviour besides the flower symbols drawn on the wall and the petals scattered on the corpses. All couples had stabbed their loved ones to death with shards of glass from mirrors.

Sam knew he had seen that symbol before but every time he searched up flower symbols it resulted in nothing that led him anywhere helpful. This case was just confusing and Dean was doing little to help Sam out with it. He had been lost in the world of his phone for the last week and it wasn't driving Sam up the wall until Dean stopped doing all work involved with the case. Not like Dean was the one to research anyway he mostly did the hands-on business which is why he almost always ended up in dangerous situations.

When Sam had reached Dean's room he sighed rather loudly wanting to make it clear how much of a pain Dean was being. He stepped in and was not surprised to find Dean sitting on the edge of his bed in his classic black t-shirt and baggy jeans holding his phone.

"What?" Sam crossed his arms tendons straining as he did, "What do you want?"

Dean's face perked up when he saw Sam and a prick of relief tore through him seeing his brother happy for once. It had been a while since anything terribly horrible happened so Dean was in pretty good spirits. Castiel, mom, and Jack were alive and that was a good week in their books.

"Ok so don't laugh but I've been talking to someone on this dating app" Dean explained eyeing Sam carefully.

Sam held back a snicker along with some annoyance at the fact that a stupid girl was taking away all of Dean's attention.

"And they have been sending some pretty raunchy stuff to me so I just thought well I'm not selfish I should probably send some myself right?"

Sam blinked slowly, "send...some—what?"

Dean's eyes sparkled with amusement as his lips quirked into a small smirk.

"Nudes Sammy, you do know what those are right?"

Sam spluttered mostly out of shock that Dean was trying to discuss taking nudes with _him_ but also because Dean actually thought Sam was naive enough to not know what nudes are.

"Yes _Dean_ I know what nudes are, don't talk to me like I'm a child, I was more questioning your reasoning for bringing this up"

That caused some tension to suddenly appear in Dean's shoulders which piqued Sam's curiosity even more.

"Well here's the thing, I can't exactly...I don't know...could you take them for me?"

Sam's throat abruptly became dry as his eyes enlarged in pure shock.

"What!?"

Dean hopped off of the bed putting his hands up in pose of surrender, "It's just I want to take some good photos and I have no clue how!"

"It's just pictures of your dick Dean how hard can it be?"

Dean's eyebrows raised making it clear the obvious innuendo didn't slip past him and his shy demeanor switched to a sly smile and dark eyes, "Pretty hard Sammy"

Sam groaned and shut his eyes in quiet hysteria.

"Dean, you can't really be asking your _brother_ to take nudes of you right?"

Once Sam had calmed down enough to open his eyes he saw Dean nibbling his lip modestly.

"I don't know what this person wants to see ok?" Dean said passively.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You've sent nudes before I'm assuming what's different about it now? Take a picture of your dick, she'll gag in disgust and then go on with her day"

Dean slowly sat back down running his hand through his hair redirecting his eye contact anywhere but Sam and suddenly it clicked.

"Oh, it's not a girl... is it?"

Dean crossed his arms finally looking at Sam, "No Sam it's not ok? And I just...I'm not used to...I know you messed around in college Sam so any experience you have is the best I've got to go off of"

Holy shit. Sam never would have predicted Mr. Straight-as-a-ruler was actually...a little bit gay? Or just curious and Sam wasn't judging by any means. He had done his fair amount of experimenting with multiple guys from his law classes and at frat parties before dating Jessica. It's just this was completely new to be seeing Dean in such an innocent light.

"Hey," Sam had lost all of his anger about the workload put on him due to Dean's slacking and sat down on the bed, "It's ok Dean really I'm just surprised is all"

Dean huffed out a laugh, "You and me both"

Sam's nose crinkled with a silent laugh and hoping to lighten the mood he nudged Dean's shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

"So what's so special about this guy?"

Dean's cheeks dusted peach and he turned his head away from Sam, "Shut up dude"

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

Sam bit his lip, Dean clearly needed some type of guidance and perhaps this was the only way Dean could ask for reassurance that he wasn't a freak.

"Yeah ok I'll help you...but how the hell did you know I've been with guys?"

Dean's eyes glimmered at Sam's approval and he stood up suddenly, "Saw some old texts on your phone"

Sam's eyes widened for a second time and now a blush was crawling up his neck. He hoped to god those were PG texts he had kept and not some of those 3 am hookup messages he couldn't help but not delete.

"You have quite the...imagination Sam" Dean's eyebrow lifted and he winked dramatically.

Well, that concludes that.

"If you want my help you better do yourself a favour and shut the hell up right now," Sam said trying to sound aggressive but the humiliation peeking through was clear even to his own ears.

"Here's my phone bitch" Dean tossed the phone in Sam's direction.

Barely catching it Sam stumbled and rolled his eyes, "On the bed, jerk"

Dean nodded and threw his body onto the bed making the springs creak and the bed itself wobble.

"How exactly am I supposed to help you again?" Sam questioned as he unlocked Dean's phone and went to the camera app.

"You're a man Sam so if some guy was sending these nudes to you what would you want to see?"

Somehow that question made Sam feel the most lightheaded.

"So now I'm a porn director?"

Dean snorted, "Softcore at best Sammy I don't put out on the first nude photographing session"

Sam thought the blood would never leave his cheeks and Dean was just giving him this saucy look with insecurity hidden underneath it like he was just waiting for Sam to run. But Sam had let down Dean enough and he wasn't about to do it again.

"Take off your shirt" Sam suggested changing his position by swinging his legs over until he was cross-legged on the bed facing Dean.

Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively and reached down to pull his shirt off from the back. Sam had seen Dean shirtless many times, there was nothing that could surprise Sam anymore about his torso but for some reason, in this context, Sam could feel his nerves prickling at the sight.

"Now pants"

Sam felt like he shouldn't watch anymore, this was too invasive. Not to mention the fact Sam was supposed to be pretending like he was the guy receiving these nudes so, in basic terms he had to picture his brother in the role of his...lover or at least a hookup. Sam grimaced at the thought and shook his head knowing this was strictly for his brother and really he was an amazing guy for doing this. Sam picked at the bedsheets until after Dean's jeans were thrown somewhere in the room and then he looked up. Again, nothing truly new here. He and Dean lived in motels for years after a shower both boys would walk around in just their underwear but under these circumstances, Sam felt like he was witnessing something he wasn't supposed too.

"Ok now, what Steven Speilberg?" Dean asked impudently.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Speilberg did film if anything I'm like...Ansel Adams"

Dean stared at him blankly either silently judging Sam for being a know-it-all or because he was truly lost as to who Sam was referring too.

"Never mind just lean back and look...sexy I guess"

No better way to say it right? What else was deemed ok in a scenario like this? 'Look fuckable' didn't seem appropriate.

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he looked over himself incredulously, "You would get off on just seeing a guy's chest and bare legs?"

Sam breathed out steadily not expecting that to be a sentence out of his brother's mouth today, "It's all about the subtext Dean, you're building up"

His brother nodded as if that concept completely blew his mind.

Sam gulped, "But now that you...bring it up I suppose it would be...um well maybe if you were—"

"Use your big boy words little brother" Dean teased, a knowing glint in his eye.

Sam's cheeks would never be tan again. This was absolutely insane. What he was about to propose definitely implied that as far as brothers go they were incomparably to close with each other. Dean was provoking him with his eyes and assessing smirk, he was leaning against the headboard for support while his amulet laid on his chest almost taunting Sam.

Sam cleared his throat prepared to say goodbye to the thought of entering heaven ever again and squinted as if the word physically hurt him, "Hard"

Dean's smug expression swiftly displaced with one of tainted confusion.

"Sorry I couldn't hear that"

"I said hard idiot, it would be hot if you were hard in your boxers"

Shit. Sam bit his tongue hoping Dean wouldn't question what Sam had just said. It would be hot if it was anyone but Dean obviously, like, the thought was hot not the fact it was his brother. Right.

"Huh, I'm learning more about the male psyche then I thought I would today if this was a girl I would have already sent a picture of my hard dick"

Sam tried to not choke on his own spit, "Yes well less is more which is something I knew didn't apply to you"

Suddenly the room was quiet and Sam was just gaping lazily at the lines of Dean's abs wondering if he should go to the gym later definitely not contemplating how they would feel under Sam's hands.

"Sammy?"

Sam's eyes flashed up to Dean's and he saw a mixture of curiosity and amusement flooding them.

"Could you maybe.." Dean gestured for Sam to turn around.

Sam licked his lips hoping it didn't appear as creepy as he imagined it looked. Dean's words caught up with him a second later along with Dean's hand placed gently on top of his underwear and then he swung around. He heard a quiet snigger from behind him and he closed his eyes dreading the fact he was going to have to turn around to see his brother hard. It's not like there haven't been some awkward times where puberty was a piece of shit and Sam walked into the motel even after Dean told him to go out for a while. But the image of Dean's dick wasn't burned into his mind filed right next to when Dean pranked Sam in the shower and his dick was exposed for Dean to see. So really was it a big deal that Sam could hear small breathy moans behind him when sometimes the walls between the shower and the beds in a shitty motel were far too thin for any privacy. Apparently in Sam's head, yes it was a big deal because it was happening centimeters away after Sam had just told his brother it would be hot.

"Ready"

Sam gulped, gritted his teeth and prayed to every deity he wasn't visibly sweating. Trying to save face Sam turned around quite quickly but not quick enough that it looked like Sam wanted to see Dean, fuck he was thinking too hard—much! Much...he was thinking too much.

Dean was in the same position as before but now with a remarkably sized tent in his boxers and darker eyes. Sam felt like he was short wiring at the sight of his brother flushed and clearly horny. And by the sight of his boxers, Dean was packing which made a tingle of heat race up Sam's spine, one that he promptly ignored. So instead of saying anything Sam set up the camera and began to snap some photos cursing himself for not saying no to doing this weird task. But all that was coming to Sam's mind was how uncomfortable Dean looked while trying to pose naturally.

"Dean you gotta—gotta not look like your constipated man"

"Then tell me how to pose Sam! Just sitting here feels weird!" Dean exclaimed clearly embarrassed.

Sam held out his hands, "Alright! Alright, just, here let me sort you out"

Sam could tell he was going to have to take this into his own hands if he was ever going to get out of here alive. Also, this way he wouldn't have to deal with Dean's laughter at him suggesting something. He picked up Dean's right hand which was tense and moved it to lay on top of his chest, then he grabbed the other hand and without trying to think too hard placed it on Dean's underwear covered dick.

"And?" Dean questioned apparently not accepting the subtle direction Sam was trying to give him.

Sam huffed out a breath and looked to the side of Dean unable to face him, "If you ever bring this up to anyone I will so deny I said _any_ of this but...play with your nipples with that hand and touch yourself with the other... _over_ your boxers"

Dean bit his lip and smirked, his eyes hooded.

"And there! Keep—keep that expression" Sam commanded, taking some more photos.

Surprisingly, Dean didn't argue and started to do what Sam said which definitely sparked something inside Sam he didn't want to think about. Dean rubbed his nipple gingerly, bringing a finger to his mouth without any prompting and sucked on it only to bring it back to his nipple and tug. Sam felt choked up all of a sudden as he was moving around the bed trying to capture Dean's lustful appearance as much as possible since that is what was making Sam's blood boil currently. The whereabouts of Dean's other hand were making Sam sweat as well though as he stroked slowly while squeezing the bulge ever so often. And Sam felt bad for this guy because pictures couldn't captivate the noises falling from Dean's mouth even as he bit his lip to hold them in.

"Sam I think he would want a picture of the goods don't you?" Dean's comment threw Sam off balance.

The tone of the question left something to be wondered as well seeing as Dean's voice had gotten more rough and deep. His eyes pierced Sam sending mixed signals to him since there was so much passion in them. And he did think the guy would want to see Dean's dick because fuck Sam had got what could only be called light foreplay from Dean and he was practically drooling.

"Bottom or top?" Sam responded with instead.

Dean was the one to look taken aback this time and Sam tried to repress the regret at seeking out more about Dean's sexual preferences seeing as he never would be able to forget them.

"W-What?" Dean searched.

Sam leaned closer on impulse getting lost in the claustrophobic atmosphere.

"In this... _scenario_....are you the one fucking?" Sam inquired his voice dropping an octave, "Or the one getting fucked?"

Dean's breath hitched as he explored Sam's eyes for meaning, "Fucking"

Sam's dick twitched and he was trying his hardest not to determine the conversation his brother and he were having as flirting but it sure as hell felt like that.

"Figures I started off as a 'top' as well" Sam supplied moving to his original position in case the semi in his jeans became a bigger problem.

Dean's eyebrow quirked as his breathing evened out, "And now?"

Sam coughed and rubbed the back of his neck his admission already being used against him, "Just get your dick out Dean"

Dean's wicked eyes became sinister as he watched Sam fidget under his gaze, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy never would have _pegged_ you for the type"

"You're an ass" Sam groaned "And don't say anything about me taking it in the ass I swear Dean"

"Nah that would've been too easy"

"Like you?" Sam retorted.

"Bitch" Dean mumbled but hid a smirk from Sam's view.

"Yeah, yeah now could we get on with this please?"

"Sure you don't _want_ to see my dick, Sammy?" Dean inspected, "You seem awfully eager, hell you even said please"

Sam searched his brain for a proper response but came up empty as Dean wasn't off from the truth. This slight hesitation made Dean's eyes widen as a loud laugh erupted from his mouth.

"You do! You want to see my dick!"

"N-No!" Sam responded pinching himself for fueling the fire.

Dean grinned straight teeth shining in the dim lighting, "I forgot about your size kink"

Sam spluttered, "What does that have-!? I-I do not! How do you—what!?"

Dean was far too satisfied with the state he was leaving Sam in. Sam was blushing furiously now as he tried to ascertain how Dean predicted Sam's kink.

"I think you're forgetting some of the messages you sent to Andrew Sammy"

Sam's mouth gaped, fuck him for not deleting those messages sooner! He was certain they were probably still on his phone now which made his skin burn even hotter.

"You should never have gone through my phone!" Sam countered.

Dean shrugged his shoulders lazily, winked and without any delay pulled down his black boxers. Sam's eyes darted to Dean's dick faster than intended in all of the shock and his tongue suddenly felt too big for his mouth. Dean was...Dean was fucking hung. He was big and veiny and...fuck. The head was damp with precome and Sam had this inexplicable urge to lick it off as if that was a rational thought a guy had when faced with their brother naked. If Sam thought before he wouldn't be getting hard he was definitely mistaken seeing as he was at full mast just by the sight of his brother's cock.

"Suit your tastes?" Dean said cockily.

Sam's eye's flickered away from Dean's dick to his face where he seemed to be interested in embarrassing Sam while also wanting a truthful answer.

"Nah," Sam said slowly, "I have a kink for _big_ dicks"

Dean shoved him with an exclamation of 'bitch!' making Sam laugh. This was easy, too easy for the blended feelings fluttering in the low of Sam's stomach. But instead of saying that he just picked up the iPhone once again and began to snap photos not attempting to move in fear of alerting his brother to his boner which would be going past shameless flirting.

"Put your—" Sam's voice had become hoarse so he cleared it, "Put your hand around it"

Dean again listened without question making Sam's dick throb in his pants reminding Sam of the strain of denim on skin. His strong and calloused hand wrapped around his length all while watching Sam continue to take pictures.

"Ok now...get on your knees" Sam asserted.

Dean smiled provocatively and tore his boxers off the rest of the way making Sam look towards the ceiling if only to get a break from the terrible thoughts racing through his mind.

"You know how much I like it when you take control" Dean teased and his voice forced Sam's eyesight back on his brother who was now on his knees...because Sam told him too.

Sam didn't want Dean to have all the fun, this had to be humiliating for Dean too right?

"Is that so? Does your little 'boyfriend' know that?"

Dean scowled as he flushed and very decidedly did not answer Sam. Sam simpered at that and tried to move without letting his boner make an appearance.

"Ok now...sit back on your heels and—" Sam cleared his throat just to allow himself to gather courage for what he was about to request next, "Spread your legs further"

Dean did so this time following directions almost tentatively as if he was curious about how far Sam would allow this to go.

"You know I have never had to look at your dick for longer than two seconds before this is...very unsettling" Sam mentioned trying to sound casual and perhaps failing.

Dean snickered, "Don't act as if you aren't impressed, Sammy"

Sam rolled his eyes placed his palms of the inside of Dean's knees pushing them further outward, "I'm still trying to figure out why I agreed to this honestly"

When Dean didn't respond a twinge of anxiety penetrated Sam expecting an arrogant answer from his brother. Dean was looking at Sam's hands which were still on...the inside of Dean's legs.

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed removing his hands, "Sorry I didn't mean..."

Dean let out a strained laugh, "S'okay dude just wasn't expecting to be manhandled"

"Right" Sam cleared his throat and nodded trying to calm his nerves.

His hand shook lightly as he tried to set up the phone again. They had probably been in Dean's bedroom for fifteen minutes now even though it felt like it had been an hour. Sam was trying desperately to not let his eyes wander down Dean's happy trail to check out his brother's assets. He had to keep reminding himself that it's just because he has to look at his brother under an objective sexual lens that's the only reason he was throbbing in his jeans and craving the taste of his brother's salt sweat skin on his tongue.

"Hands resting on either your V-line or thighs, lady's choice" Sam kidded.

"So what? This is just to show off my huge dick?" Dean asked inquisitively about how Sam was laying him out.

"Well a bottom wants to see what he's getting Dean" Sam responded taking a picture from a low angle as to capture the sultry look on Dean's face.

"This is what guys send you then?"

The question struck Sam and his throat seemed to swell up.

"Not so much anymore I've been busy on _our_ case Dean" Sam directed annoyedly "But generally this is a typical nude"

"So sorry Samantha I've been a bit busy trying to get laid like a normal guy" Dean taunted.

"I can see that you need it, Dean, since you've managed to remain hard this entire time with little to no action" Sam brought up, a slight squeeze of regret at mentioning his brother's neediness.

Dean scoffed, "As if you can talk"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't gotten laid in months Sam that's why you're so high strung all the time" Dean's lips quirked up, "I bet your right hand is tired of trying to take the edge off"

"That's why you still have those texts on your phone right?"

Without leaving Sam a chance to respond Dean began to moan fakely running his hands up and down his chest in a teasing manner, "Oh Sam! I can't wait to fuck you with my hard cock! I know how much you want it!"

Sam's heart became jittery and his palms began to sweat. Yeah, on one hand, he was super pissed that his brother kept bringing up some stupid old texts but on the other hand, his brother was hard and moaning about fucking him so...his brain was a bit preoccupied.

"Fuck off Dean," Sam said.

"I think you mean fuck _me_ , Sammy" The glisten in Dean's eye was really pissing Sam off now as his dick gave a determined twitch in his jeans.

"I bet you send out a lot of similar nudes to this guy Sammy" Dean continued to taunt, "Spreading his ass out, fingering himself in pure ecstasy because you want it, no _need_ it so bad after being near celibate for twenty-five years"

"I said fuck off Dean!" Sam yelled, now truly angry with the knowledge that this is all to get a rise out of him.

He rose from the bed and shoved Dean forcefully backward so he fell onto his back, amusement shining through them. And that's when Sam realized the crucial mistake he had made as both him and Dean glanced down at his jeans to see the hard on Sam was sporting.

Sam instantly sat back down and crossed his legs embarrassment passing over him like a tidal wave. Fuck, now Dean knew that Sam was just a sick freak who got turned on by his brother.

"Oh uh...woah," Dean said breathlessly.

"Just—don't Dean ok?" Sam pleaded "I know this is fucked up"

Silence overtook the room for what felt like hours as Sam went through various plans to escape this situation without ruining his relationship with his brother.

"Not as fucked up as me wanting you to get over here right the fuck now"

Sam's breath halted as he examined Dean's face searching for any signs of teasing but he couldn't find any. Dean...can't be serious right? He was just trying to make fun of Sam this entire time.

"Please tell me you're not saying that shit to try and make me feel better" Sam whispered.

Dean defiantly shook his head and tittered, "Sam I got you to take nude photos of me"

Sam's face lit up as a bubbling sensation rushed through his stomach despite the prickles of fear threatening to strangle him.

"You can't tell me you did all of this to...what seduce me?" Sam questioned, "Is there even another guy?"

Dean put up his hands in defense, "Yes there's a guy! But after seeing how you were staring at me I put him as a backup plan"

Sam laughed, "You asshole I've been going crazy for the past twenty minutes thinking I was a sick freak"

"Oh you totally are" Dean retorted with a small smirk, "But so am I"

Dean leaned forward and grabbed him by the shirt pulling Sam towards him. Sam swallowed around a ball of fear in his throat and put his hands on Dean's knees like before.

"Are you sure?" Sam inquired with full honesty, "We can push this away, forget it ever happened, we don't have to give in to this"

Dean eyed him cautiously and yanked him even closer so his breath was hitting Sam's chin, "Sam you've seen me, full frontal dude, there is no way either of us can go back now"

Sam chewed on his lip, "And you're sure this isn't going to fuck everything up? Ruin the strong _brotherly_ relationship we've fought for since you got me from Stanford?"

Dean rubbed Sam's shoulders comfortingly, "Sam, we are always going to be brothers, now just with the added bonus of me being able to fuck you in the back of the Impala"

Sam blinked taken aback and then grinned, a sheepish expression taking over his face, "Well, in that case,"

Sam moved towards Dean's ear and licked up the side of it, enjoying the slight shiver Dean gave.

"I've been wanting to suck you off this entire time"

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam greeted him with a wolfish grin. Turns out, the case could wait.


End file.
